clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cleveland Show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Buckimion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grande13 (Talk) 01:53, September 19, 2009 Character Template Hello, Buckimon. I saw that the character template was lacking, and (hopefully) made it better. However, most of the pages now have messed up templates. If you can help at all, it would be appreciated. Also, if you could help me categorize images, that would be great. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 18:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a look when possible. right now you're moving so fast I can't keep track of what has already been done. I just went to the 'Uncatagorized files' section and it looks like they've already been done. I'm sure there is some that have been missed but it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. The system resets itself overnight and will clean those out that have been done, leaving the ones that still need done. --Buckimion 18:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Great! I think I got most of them. Also, I am working on a new main page design because the current one has overlapping boxes and seems cramped. See here. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 19:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I also looked at the templates for characters and it looks ok to my eye. We use 'Jobs' instead of 'Profession' at Family Guy. (hmm, 'Proffessions' may be spelled wrong in the template as Firefox just prompted me to correct it.) I kind of question the need to identify race. When I build a character page I insist on a screen shot to go with it which makes it pretty self-explanatory. --Buckimion 19:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) user rights Im working on getting your user class changed... i'll keep you updated Grande13 13:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey Buckimon Hey i am from Futurama wiki and family guy wiki you might remember i added some stuff to the page of road to multiverse? anyway nice to see you here. ScarletScarabX 20:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yup. I can put down the ban hammer when I see its one of your edits. :) --Buckimion 21:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) what banhammer? ScarletScarabX 22:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Old joke...ever see a cartoon where a character seems to pull a hammer or some object from nowhere? (In Anime, they're usually referred to as 'Temporal Hammers') I get nervous when I see editors I don't know anything about and keep watch over their edits. I just had one that made a few curious edits but nothing to make me nervous...until he started vandalizing the episode guide. I ended up banning him on the spot...hitting him with my 'ban hammer'. You're in the group that I don't worry about the vandalism...and a mistake is more likely to have me ask a question first instead of banning. --Buckimion 23:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) anyway i am one of the top 7 users on Futurama Wiki ScarletScarabX 20:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) British Family Hey Buckimion! I was just wondering, should we still have a page of "The British Family"? We have not seen them yet. I am not sure if the British family is real. The British family was in the first promo picture for The Cleveland Show, and were probably decided to not be used. Or do you think we should keep the page?